


Show me what you've got

by Ralos



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, trigger - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 19:50:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20698952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ralos/pseuds/Ralos
Summary: 秘密之夜开始的梦，直至新月与破晓也不会终结。





	Show me what you've got

**Author's Note:**

> *是9→8→10→9的，闭环单箭头。  
*大概很差。但我真的努力了。ooc算我的。TRG全世界最好。我永远爱他们。  
*拖了这么久对不起，看在我写了6k5的份上。  
*以及迟了接近两天的，纪念日快乐。今后也请让我一直注视着你们。  
*更多碎碎念放在篇末。

愛は時に人を傷つけるが

“一盒甜甜圈。香草味。要洒巧克力糖。”

八乙女乐有点茫然地看向九条天，刚刚开口的人却连一个眼神都不打算分给他，一边盯着电视，一边把“我回来了”的后半句连同催促一起补上：“欢迎回来——路上小心。”

“哈？”他皱起眉，一边把手里拎着的购物袋搁在茶几上，一边直接在旁边坐了下来，摆明了不打算配合，“之前我问要带什么的时候已读未回的是谁啊？”

“因为我也是刚刚打开冰箱的时候，才发现想留到今天吃的那份草莓布丁和最后三个果冻都被吃完了啊。”九条天的视线仍然落在电视上——正在播放中的是七濑陆主演的新剧——只把手机屏幕解了锁转过来，将标注了Cheating Day的日历和几分钟前的RC记录亮给他看。

“龙。冰箱里的布丁和果冻，是你吃掉了吗？”

“乐昨晚的拍摄不是因为器材原因拖延到快凌晨嘛……到家的时候大概太饿了吧。我本来想今天早点买回来补上的，对不起啊，天！”两个布丁冒汗表情，一个布丁举勺子表情，“回来的时候给你带两盒那家新开的甜甜圈好吗？”

“谢谢，不过不用了。”布丁怒火表情，“爱吃草莓的小猫咪得学会为自己的行为负责。”

奇娜子发抖表情。“我去买枫糖浆，明天早饭吃薄煎饼吧？”

他只多瞥到这一行字跟下面的一个奇娜子期待表情，九条天就把手机收了回去：“现在是下午一点三十七分，那家店离家大概有五十分钟地铁路程——我建议你不要开车去，很可能堵在路上——它七点钟关门，但通常两点半不到香草甜甜圈就会卖完。”抱着浅粉色抱枕的少年伸手点了点茶几，又往玄关方向比了个“请”的手势，“墨镜和口罩准备好了，不用谢。”

“……抱歉。”八乙女乐默默站了起来，从购物袋最上面拎出一块包装完好的蛋糕，放在对方面前算作赔礼，正准备去归置袋子里剩余食材的时候，却被九条天叫住了。对方没有急着去拆那份战利品，反倒若有所思地看向他，玫红的眼瞳剔透折射日光，又镜子一样地叫人无所遁形：“你最近是不是对我特别好？”

他记不得自己在拎着那两袋东西逃进厨房前说了什么，但心里清楚这无疑将近日的反常进一步暴露无遗。回答的方法有太多种，直接否定、干脆承认，又或者随便找个需要帮忙的借口，最重要是态度足够平静坦荡，想大事化小设法揭过就容易得多——这还是从姊鹭那里学来的舆论控制基本原则。况且时至今日他们三个早不是最开始九条天本人坚称的商业伙伴关系，对唯一的未成年成员多纵容一些算不上不自然，就算真的有什么原因，开诚布公按说也不该是个坏选项。

绝大多数时候里他们的相处与对话本来就非常直接，打从相遇第一天开始。起初当然也会有误解，也当然带来伤痕，但幸运的是TRIGGER不只有他们两人，而一直以来是三个人的组合。越过界限的激烈言辞会被制止、被怒气掩盖的原本意图会被解释，他们背后有着最温柔的一泓海，面前则是彼此分享织造也深爱的同一个梦，高悬如天心月，如风中炬，指引同样的前路。对演唱会曲目顺序或舞台设计的不同意见也好、对彼此决心意志或生活方式的质疑也好，尽管每一次的争执都尖锐如出鞘利刃，但那从来不是为了伤害，不是战场上的短兵相接，反倒更像是落在石料上的刻刀，一笔一划将雕塑的衣角眉眼修饰得更臻完美，或者——将被禁锢的灵魂从石质囚牢之中解放出来。

而此刻最大的问题在于，他害怕坦率会带来伤害。

他要怎么把这话说出口呢？“我觉得你好像喜欢我，很抱歉我没有办法回应同样的感情”“但天仍然是我重要的同伴，我不希望你为此受伤”，且不提由此而生的、他近日的小心翼翼看起来会有多像居高临下的怜悯，更让他无法说出口的理由是，（与面对其他人时的敏锐截然不同地，）九条天显然还并没有察觉这件事。

此外，比“朝夕相处的重要同伴对我怀有更进一步的感情”更糟糕的事态是，“与此同时，我喜欢着我们团里的另外一名成员”。

说出来能有什么好处呢？得到回应会让他想要守护的同伴痛苦，表白被拒绝则会让他想要守护的同伴为此困扰、背上本无必要的负担，更不要提这可能对他们的关系、甚至对TRIGGER本身带来的动荡。

“我要和他们唱到最后，所以要一直在一起”。

从那时起、从相遇起，直到现在，八乙女乐的想法没有改变过。

维系这一切很简单，只要他保持缄默。童谣说撒谎的人要吞下一千根针，隐瞒感情也许带来近似的苦痛，但至少那仅仅加诸于他自身，而非他所重视的人们，与他们分享的那一个梦。这不是一个选择题。

本该如此。

但古往今来不止一位哲人将情感视作洪水猛兽，正是因为很多时候，理性太难支配它。他心知肚明最明智的选择是沉默，永远沉默，可越是如此，想要宣之于口的冲动就越发强烈，何况他本来不是擅长隐瞒的人。

暗恋是什么样的心情？想要交往，想要牵手、拥抱、彼此亲吻，想要睁开眼的时候最先看见那个人，想要闭上眼以前最后看见那个人，想要独一无二与永不分离。而就算这一切都无法实现，最少也希望对方能够知道，我曾经对你怀有过这样的感情。炽沸的、滚烫的，明知全无可能而为此灼痛如刀割斧凿，却令人觉得放弃要远比现在更加、更加痛苦千万倍。

就算在泥土里沉睡十七年不见天日的蝉，也渴盼着一个夏天的歌唱啊。

感谢从小到大在山村荞麦面帮忙与独居后自己做饭的习惯，分神的时间里他已经靠本能把买回的食材在冰箱各层格里归类放好了，回到客厅时九条天似乎也没有追问的打算，仍然全神贯注地盯着电视屏幕。他在心里松了口气，把口罩、墨镜和帽子挨个戴好，却还是在动身前禁不住地犹豫。

“你是怎么做到的呢？”他想要问。隐瞒自己的感情、扼杀剖白的冲动，为了不伤害所爱之人而将千倍的针棘吞咽入喉，末了还能够露出一如以往完美无缺的微笑，好像没人看见的伤口与鲜血就真的不曾存在——你是怎么做到的——我又该怎么去做？

他当然没有说出口，但少年回过了头。

“乐，”九条天注视着他，“有什么想说的话，要说出来。”

“没有什么”、“并不是重要的事情”、“为什么会这样觉得”……千万种敷衍的方式挤挨在喉头舌尖，脱口而出的话却还是没了隐瞒：“会让人受伤的话，也可以说出来吗？”

他知道这个问题的答案，但TRIGGER的主唱也不是头一次带来意外了。

“如果不说出口，受伤的人会变成自己吧？”

他本来无意争吵，但习惯刻得太深，带刺一样的语气本能地滑出来：“你自己不是这么做的。”

出乎意料地，对方并没有动气。九条天答话的声音非常平静，隐约让人能够窥见更久以前医院里病床前低声唱着摇篮曲的、守护天使一样的小小身影。

“乐和我是不一样的。”

“并不是我们单方面地爱着歌迷，她们也同样给予我们勇气、守护着我们。‘这是两情相悦’，之前乐不是这样告诉我的吗？”

“想要守护的心情、不希望对方受伤的心情，一定不会是只有某一方怀抱着的。”

“乐只要像一直以来那样，坦率地传达出去就好了。”

之后是良久的沉默。对方仍然望着他，像是在等他说下去，却奇迹般地并不让人感到压力，反而平和近乎温存，像是万籁俱寂深夜里，隔窗看见灯影中一片一片落下的雪。

他深呼吸一次，终于开了口。

“上次的巧克力也是我吃的。”

九条天静静地看了他三秒钟，拿起了茶几上的水果刀。

在一场血案占据明天的报纸头版以前，钥匙插进锁孔转动的声音响了起来。

“我回来了——”明快的问候在看见持刀未成年人的时候骤然中断，十龙之介和他对了个眼神，以无数次排练中培养出的默契飞快掌握了事态，一边从自己拎着的购物袋里取了什么出来，一边不着痕迹地挡在两人之间，给队长争取足够撤退的时间。

八乙女乐留下一句“我出门了”并逃出生天时，十龙之介已经自然地把刀拿了过来。

“正好我买了苹果，削给天吃好吗？”

“……”九条天吞下第一块兔子形状的苹果，要求道，“明天早餐的松饼，糖浆要画猫图案。”

ツバサを見つけたよ

警报解除、一整个苹果也都成了盘里摆放整齐的小兔子以后，十龙之介就转进了厨房里，大概是去预先处理晚餐要用到的食材。

客厅于是又只剩下九条天一个人，新一集电视剧已经放完了，他心不在焉地望着屏幕的方向，去厨房帮手的念头转了一转，就像沙滩上的字迹一样，被纷涌如潮水的思绪湮灭了。

先前的交流并不是全无成效，对视的时间里他能感觉到对方的确在思索着他给出的建议，也对此并不反感。但最终，和后者一贯风格不符地，八乙女乐仍然没有说出什么。那转移注意力的方式称得上拙劣，但对方不愿继续这个话题的态度却表露无遗——或许是需要多一些时间做出决定，也或许是不愿对他继续说下去。

无论哪一种也好，最妥当的做法是不要追问。会让TRIGGER队长这样犹豫的情况不多，成团至今他也没有见过几次，而每一回都与重要之人相关：父母、TRIGGER、或者还能添上IDOLiSH7的那位经纪人。但他和龙没少目睹过父子吵架、也一起去山村家店里吃过几碗荞麦面，加上陆的关系，平日里跟小鸟游经纪人的RC来往也并不少，亲子矛盾或者（他推测的）一厢情愿实在没有隐瞒必要。只需要一个简单的排除法就能推断出来，很大可能地，对方的烦恼与TRIGGER、或者他本人有关，所以即便需要一些对话来梳理思绪，也不能在此时对他全盘托出。

九条天咬着叉子出神，舌尖上奶油的甜味蔓延开来，浓得几乎有些发苦了。

这没什么不合理的。头两年一力坚持大家只是生意伙伴的是九条天自己，何况从留学那时起他早就无师自通了怎么控制妥当的人际距离，没有深入交往的必要——相遇的那一刻同样注定了分离。他的时间精力要分给学校课程、各式训练、游乐园里的表演或舞台上的经典戏剧，为着在不远未来自己站在聚光灯下以后，能够不要辜负所有那些爱与注视。午夜梦回片刻里对远隔重洋家人的怀念已经是一种奢侈，再去寻求与其他人的联系则无异于自寻烦恼。

但那也是成为TRIGGER以前了。

从相遇那个夜晚加了冰的苹果汁到Black Or White的初次优胜，从那次演唱会另外两人不着痕迹地配合到盗曲事件里他的疑虑与动摇，从夏夜里冲绳的海风到音乐剧赢得的盛大欢声，从只有一人站上的舞台与三色的荧光灯海，到大雨里遮住他泪水的毛巾与搭在肩背的手。

秘密之夜开始的梦，直至新月与破晓也不会终结。

生意伙伴当然不必对彼此的私人生活有所了解，更不必在乎关照对方的情感与思绪，但此时此刻九条天没法不耿耿于怀，也没法不去想要知道更多——教会他索取、让他开始渴望并坚信永久的不正是这两个人吗？从最开始就坦率到近乎尖锐地与他对峙、交锋并终于渐渐彼此理解的不是八乙女乐吗？他当然不是不相信对方能够找到妥善的处置方式再来坦陈，但事到如今以保护为出发点的隐瞒却只令他恼怒：他们三个难道不是并肩站在每一片战场上的吗？谁又应当、谁会愿意退在后方，童话里公主一样在高塔上望着其他人战斗的受伤的背影，却只能无能为力地交叉手指祈祷呢？

以宣战般的决心，他拿起手机，将提醒健身的闹铃往后拨了半个小时，留出足够盘问自家队长的时间。

“天？”十龙之介从厨房探出头，一边解下围裙一边问，“上次你说想看的那部电影，我今天顺路借回来了。要一起看吗？”

“好啊。”他点头答应，把叉子在底托上剩下的草莓边上放好，轻轻推远了一点。

委ねればいい いつでも

最先是发丝拂在手臂上的柔软触感，紧接着更多的重量压上来，屏幕里女主角沉默地与镜中倒影对视，他从背景音乐里辨别出身侧平稳悠长的呼吸。

十龙之介小心翼翼地调整姿势，一边撑着睡着的人一边伸手去够沙发上唯一一个高度合适的靠枕，在慢慢让对方躺下的同时一点点抽开身，足足花去五分钟才算完成任务，腾出手上楼去取一条薄被子。

本来不必这么麻烦。九条天午觉虽然睡得浅，在休息日的家里也比平时放松得多，并不如他所担心的那样容易被惊醒。可对方在近旁入睡的情况到底少见，他因此也还没能熟练掌握应对方式，只能靠一贯的温柔体贴去触类旁通。何况尽管过去三年有余，十龙之介对刚出道那阵子还是记忆犹新，没办法不谨慎过头。高强度工作里只有路上算是休息片刻的机会，但即使在靠着车窗小睡的时候，十六岁的少年也紧绷得像是弓弦，或者一半悬在高桌外的玻璃雕塑，被人一碰就会睁开眼，三秒后已经清醒得足够重新披挂上甜美微笑，毫无瑕疵地迎接新一轮枪弹般的闪光灯。

他把深蓝色薄被抖开，轻轻盖在对方身上，然后把电影音量关到最小、空调打高一度、风速调小两格，才在双人沙发前地毯上坐了下来——这是同住后第一个秋天添置的，在还没冷到要动用被炉、又已经不适合赤脚踩在木质地板上的那种天气里。毛绒地毯打扫起来多少有点麻烦，但好在三个人里两个都是对清洁颇有心得的类型，姑且算是利大于弊。

目光并不真正具有实质，带着热度或者重量也只是比喻，因而当下他能够放任自己注视九条天，不必担心后者会被惊醒。少年人侧身睡着，一缕发丝从脸侧垂下来，贴在面颊上，被每一次呼吸轻轻拂动。他凝视着那弯钓钩般的浅粉，知道如果此刻低下头去，如果贴得足够近——近得可以亲吻——就能够闻到与自己相同的、洗发露的柑橘气味。足够隐秘，足够亲昵，几乎近似衣物下最不为人知位置留下的吻痕，而此时此刻安睡的少年甚至盖着他从自己房间里取来的被子，如同在他的怀中入梦。

但那天差地别，他心里清楚。

珠玉镶嵌的鞋履落下，如云如雾的七重纱衣落下，覆面的薄纱落下。圣人的头颅落下。酒液中摇曳蛇影般的红唇落下，落在死者沾着鲜血的、苦涩冰凉的嘴唇上。

莎乐美紧紧拥着所爱之人的头颅，赤足站在血泊与月光之中，纵声长笑。

国王恐惧地向后退去，持着利刃与坚盾的士兵涌上来。

电影结束以前，最后的声音是刀剑破空的风声、与斩入骨肉的钝响。

他静静注视着滚动的演职人员名单，知道自己头顶悬有同样的利剑。千万年来人们一再歌颂爱情，但世上没有无刺的玫瑰，也没有不与爱情伴生的占有欲，野兽被锁链捆缚得再久再紧，一旦有了机会挣脱，也还是要食肉饮血。但凶兽尚且能被杀死，人心中的情与欲却不能去芜存菁。

那就更像是出海了。好运气的日子里潮平浪静，可幸运是不总眷顾人的。风暴未至，也只是眼下而已。地平线上此时还是艳阳高照或者云蒸霞蔚，也不代表下一刻就不会有雷霆与阴云。他甚至可以不在乎自己是否溺水，但船上除却他自己，还载着他看重远胜自身的珍宝。他站在守护者的位置太久了，久到甚至会为包装纸而非内容物的损伤责备自己的不谨慎，更不可能容忍一己私欲令钻石磕碰出半点划痕。能够入港靠岸放下船桨系紧绳索是最好，就算一时望不见海岸，也只有谨慎再谨慎地驾着船，祈祷风暴来临之前可以停泊。

荧幕里日升月沉，随之变幻明暗的光线照在两人身上，仿佛他们也得以在一瞬之间历尽春秋。九条天睡得很熟，而他心里有一个微弱的声音这样渴望，渴望这个两人独处的、亲密如恋人的时刻能够就此延续，延续到永恒或者死亡。但因为他实在太不懂得自私，所以那声音也微弱如将尽的烛火，在风里轻轻一晃，就熄灭了。

那或许很好，或许为他所渴望，但十龙之介不仅仅是他自己，而是歌迷眼里性感又狂野的成熟理想男性形象，是练习室里、摄像机前、聚光灯下TRIGGER重要不可或缺的一员，也是八乙女乐和九条天此前人生中从未拥有过的、温柔坚强可以依靠的哥哥。他将会守护TRIGGER，如同那两个人将会守护他，如同他将会守护那两个人。

TRIGGER是造梦的人，不会沉溺在梦境里。

Show me what you've got

“我回来了，”八乙女乐提着甜甜圈推开门，“一盒香草的，一盒——”

“欢迎回来，”坐在地毯上的人抬起头向他微笑，一边压低音量回答他，一边比出安静的手势，“天刚才睡着了。”

“这样啊，”他点了点头，“那我先把这些放冰箱。”

这样啊，他想。

也许面对恋慕对象时人总能注意到最多最微小的细节，也许单相思里画地为牢的囚徒有着彼此识别的雷达，也许只是命运女神轻描淡写决定的恶作剧——无论因为哪一种，都已经足够八乙女乐从刚刚那个照面里、从对方投向睡梦中少年的眼神里，辨认出同样的情感。他也才从相同的荆棘丛中跋涉出来，自然能够想见对方此刻面对的困境。

他看一眼手机，从冰箱里取了两罐酒出来，将其中一罐抛了过去：“离晚饭还有点时间，不如喝一点吧？”

大概本来就怀着对情感失控的隐忧，何况十龙之介在面对成员的时候一向也鲜少隐瞒什么，再加上酒精的一点点推动，很快已经开始倾吐心声。

“我担心会让天觉得困扰……”对方垂下视线盯着手里半空的罐子，一双蜂蜜色的眼睛湿漉漉的，“当然不会说出来，但是如果——”

八乙女乐打断了后半句话。

“为什么不说呢？”

他问：“现在的TRIGGER，已经不是那种需要小心翼翼才能维持下去的关系了吧？”

“我们会一直走下去，一直在一起，无论怎样的未来都是如此。我一直以来都是这样相信着的——龙不相信TRIGGER吗？”

房间内一片沉默，他花了几秒钟在脑海里勾勒设想会是怎样的画面，还是无声地笑一下，把不具意义的、杂音般思绪拨开。

九条天抬起手，敲响了那扇房门。

**Author's Note:**

> 其实我对他们各自在单箭头中的表现有过更多的考虑，为什么会对彼此产生感情也是，但没能写出来。算了，以后还有机会。  
我知道它不尽人意，看在我连续三天每天一顿饭并晚过三点钟睡觉的份上，be nice to 染染。  
每次写TRG好像都会爆字数。虽然我只写了两次。  
纺知道我拖了多久。  
小标题的歌词是三人的生日solo，以及显然地，DF。  
88那句是“爱有时会让人受伤（，但要知道这伤口可以愈合）”。  
就这样吧，我好饿，我去吃饭了。  
谁又能想到最后jtt part变成了最短的一段呢。9推失格。  
接下来我一定要把那个主水仙写完……谁也别想插队。我的脑也不行。  
如果喜欢的话，留下评论会让我非常开心。


End file.
